Tomosynthesis is a variant of conventional planar tomography in which a limited number of radiographic projections of an organ of a patient is acquired in digital form at different angles relative to the patient. The set of projections acquired at different angles is then processed to produce 3D information of the organ of the patient. This 3D information can be displayed according to a set of sectional planes or in any other form of 3D representation.
Mammography devices via tomosynthesis known to date comprise an arm bearing a radiation source capable of emitting radiation, a radiation detector capable of receiving the radiation, a planar object support placed between the source and the detector, one or more handles located on either side of a plane passing through the source and the detector, a plate placed between the object support and the source for compression of the object to be imaged and the processing means. The arm bearing the source is capable of being moved into a plurality of positions. This arm plays the role of positioner. The source is as such mounted pivoting on the arm to enable orientation of the latter relative to the object support. These devices enable acquisition of radiographic projections of the breast of the patient for different angles during a sequence of exposures to radiation.
The dimensions of the devices of the prior art are provided optimal for a patient having criteria morphological means established statistically, for example.
However, few patients satisfy these morphological criteria means such that use of such apparatus is a source discomfort for the patient. In fact, leg or arm length (and more generally size) can vary from one patient to another.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an ergonomic medical imaging device which is more comfortable for patients.